


Coś tu śmierdzi, i akurat nie ja

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: Tales from The Angelic Hitman Saga (very unoriginal of me, I know) [3]
Category: Cykl anielskiego cyngla | Jakub Ćwiek
Genre: Gen, My Polish original fic of my ficlet 'Smells', Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Przemiany to jego specjalność. Postać, wygląd, głos, zapach, no co pan chcesz, na zamówienie! Wszystko można zamówić...Ale zapachy były najgorsze. Zapachy? Nie, smrody. Smród gorszy niż w 'drogim' Asgardzie.





	Coś tu śmierdzi, i akurat nie ja

Tak, smród trudno wytrzymać, doprawdy.  
  
Weźmy takiego bezdomnego. Hipotetycznego, nieistniejącego bezdomniaka. Jeśliby Loki musiał się w takiego przemienić na trochę, to potem śmierdział pieprzonym gównem, of course. Trudno, żeby wtedy pachniał jak stokrotka albo jak - zdaniem Odyna - Tor. Szkoda gadać.  
  
Choć mógłby.  
  
Jutro.  
  
Ale to też byłoby odrażające. Niektóre sprawy po prostu nie pachniały pięknie, i tyle tego by było, no.  
  
Jak choćby anioły. Czy też Odyn. No ba!  
  
W każdym razie, chodziło o to, że naprawdę powinien się Loki, swoim nieskromnym zdaniem, zrobić bardziej selektywny jeśli chodzi o takie roboty z nieba. No, cóż, pal licho. Jakieś inne licho, oczywiście. Choć sam był najsilniejszym, najmocniejszym 'lichem', i szczycił się tym bardzo.  
  
Ocalał.  
  
I, pewnego dnia, szykował się śmiało na podbój. Tego całego cholernego Nieba.  
  
Anioły były po prostu _zbyt ufne._

 _Cha,_ no i dobrze. W to mu graj. Asgardu nie ma, Ziemia się nie nadaje... niebo nie jest takie znowu najgorsze. Jeśli jakoś to wyjdzie. Hmm, się zobaczy, co?  
  



End file.
